warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CommanderShadowsun
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tau Shadowsun.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang *Glad to be here. I did read the pages - would be an idiot not to. CommanderShadowsun (talk) 18:48, February 16, 2018 (UTC) T'au Updates I wouldn't worry about anything T'au-related right now. When the 8th Edition Codex is released they will be getting a full update by myself and the staff, just like every other faction. But thanks for your interest! Additionally, please realise that all pictures added to pages must be sourced as well, and any images that are unsourced (in the article's Sources section), will be removed. Montonius (talk) 00:00, February 17, 2018 (UTC) *I'll get to sourcing my pictures ASAP. Thanks for the heads-up, I must have missed that for whatever while I was reading the important stuff. CommanderShadowsun (talk) 00:19, February 17, 2018 (UTC) You also don't want to reply to your own Talk page. No one will know that you have done so! LOL. reply to the person's page you are talking to. Montonius (talk) 00:45, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Woops. Pictures Please read the important links again. Our pictures must use the correct legal disclaimer, not a fair use indicator which is not correct. Also, please do not create stub articles. As I said. the T'au will be getting their upgrade within the wiki's standard 8th Edition upgrade schedule by the staff, we do not need assistance on this at this time. I would strongly suggest that you learn a lot more about our procedures and formatting guidelines by making only small edits on articles until you fully grasp the wiki's quite detailed formatting procedures, otherwise much of your work is likely to be rolled back or actually require us to spend time correcting it. Montonius (talk) 01:55, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Shadowsun, none of these pictures you are adding are sourced. The source must be added, in the Sources section if it is not already listed there (if you're taking an extra picture from an already listed source, then you need to add the page number from which it was taken if it is not there already), or in the picture's file information, if that is easier for you. Here's a simple rule to remember: anything you add to this wiki must be sourced, or it will be removed. Unsourced information is useless information. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:45, February 18, 2018 (UTC) *Thanks for the notification on that. I'll link where I retrieved them, as not all of them I could find information on their origin. CommanderShadowsun (talk) 17:55, February 18, 2018 (UTC) No, if you can't find information on their origin they cannot be used. Sorry, but that's the point of sourcing. We don't use random Internet pictures. Also, stop replying to your own Talk page. No one can see when you do so. Reply to the other user's Talk page. dragoons article talk page Last time i checked, you are not part of the administration team of this wiki. When I addd the deletion category to that article, it was for them. why do you come into an issue that is unrelated to you. Do not claim to have any sort of power here.Neithan02 (talk) 00:41, March 8, 2018 (UTC)